In Blood and Guts
In Blood and Guts is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Seventeenth case of the season as well the Seventeenth overall. It is featured as the Sixth case set in the The Tudor Era district of Parinaita. Plot The team went to the tower of Parinaita to find Edward Fight and question him to see if he murdered their team member. They then found out that Edward had escaped earlier that same day but got a report that another prisoner was found murdered in their cell. They followed the guard and found the body of Lucy Wilonson, who last appeared in the last case. It looked like she had been hung, Drawn and Quartered. They then collected suspects and found a woman in a hood, who was called Anne Lovegood, who told them that a member from their team talked with the victim shortly before being murdered, they found out that it was their Coroner, Duncan Fullmen. They questioned him about this and investigated his lab, they found something that lead to the king, King Edward VI. After they finished talking to the suspect and got the results. the team then recapped in the time machine before getting word that James knew WHO and WHERE Edward Fights was! After James revealed that Edward was the one who made the 3 gems of time. The team got scared and they ran to the gem shop that he owned, near the street where Mary Stuart was murdered 5 cases ago, and questioned the gem maker, Edward Fights about the gems he made. He said he doesn't care where they ended up but told the team that it would be very hard to get back to their own time. The team then found a black gem, fulled with black smoke and showing a maze inside of it, they found out it belonged to the rich lady, Mary Melco, who they met in the last case. After talking to everyone again, they then heard that people were starting to disappear, leaving a note which said, "the longer this case goes on, Parinaita Police Force. The more people will enter the maze!" After learning that people were disappearing around the Tudor era, the team hurried up and found the final clue they needed to arrest Edward Fights for the murder of Lucy Wilonson! The team went to the shop to question Edward about murdering Lucy. He didn't admit to murdering the girl right away but after some convincing, he confessed to the murder and revealed that he learned that the gems needed a life to be given to activate their powers. The time gem took the soul of Kiwi, who had travelled throughout time. The King's soul was in the ruling gem, the head gem and the most bossy one, which was the gem that belonged to The Winds of Justices ,years after, the princess got the gem that was more devilish inside, the power and madness hidden inside of it. He then came to the final one, the one with Lucy's soul in it, but he stopped and said in a simple, yet scary, voice that the player would need to work that one out. They went to arrest him but before they could. A long sword went through his heart and he exploded into dust, revealing the gem ghosts with Kiwi holding the sword. After witnessing the murder of Edward Fights, Henry suddenly got up and hugged Kiwi, or tried to, but Kiwi explained that she can't be hugged as she is a half human, someone trapped in the portal between being a ghost and a human. They then saw that the black gem was missing from the table and Edward Xoilin entered the shop and was completely shocked to see Kiwi. He then asked to talk with the player and Kiwi told the team to talk to Duncan, because of the painting. They talked to Duncan about the painting, which he said was somewhere in his lab. They found it and took the gems out, James being very unsure about this. They then placed them on the table and 3 half humans appeared. Kiwi, Charlie Hamington and Louis Wilingtom. They were shocked and sad that they were trapped in this portal. They said that it was alright and told James to check on them, Which he was happy to do. After he did that, he reported that he managed to get them out of the gems and deactivate them but that they were still trapped in this form. They went to update the chief, who was shocked to see Kiwi. He then reported that they must report to the street, where a strange sound was coming from nowhere. They went to talk to Edward, who wanted to find the black gem, Edward and the player then talked to Mary, promising freedom, if she could tell them where the black gem was. She sadly didn't know but send them to the tower. They followed her lead and found a broken black gem. They fixed it and heard the past king, Henry VII. They questioned him about being there but he didn't know but telling the same story as Richard did before. They then heard a loud noise coming out of nowhere. The team regroup and talked to James Jimason, who reported the loud noise. He told them that it started half an hour before, while the team were still investigating. Before any warning could come to them. They heard screams and a thick, black, smoke comes towards them. They were trapped in it as they walked through it, coughing a lot, before the air started to clear, and they found themselves in a big maze with knights and monks walking about. They knew where they were, In the Knightmare dream many people warned them about! Summary Victim *'Lucy Wilonson' (Found hung, Drawn and Quartered in the Tower of Parinaita) Murder weapon *'Bloody Spiky Rope' Killer *'Edward Fights' Suspects Anne_Lovegood_suspect_2.png|Anne Lovegood Edward_VI_suspect_end.png|King Edward VI Duncan_Fullmen_suspect.png|Duncan Fullmen Edward_Fights_suspect_end.png|Edward Fights Mary_Melco_suspect_3.png|Mary Melco Quasi-suspects ChiefNPPF.png|Knox Ties Edward_quasi_17.png|Edward Xoilin Henry_VII_quasi.png|King Henry VII James_Jimason_suspect.png|James Jimason Killer's Profile *The killer can tie knots. *The killer Speaks Spanish. *The killer does Fencing. *The killer is a male. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Edward Fight's cell Bonus (Clues: Victim's body, Broken necklace) *Examine Broken Necklace (Result: portrait of person) *Examine portrait of person (Result: Match found; New suspect: Anne Lovegood) *Speak to Anne Lovegood about seeing the victim in prison (New suspect; Duncan Fullmen) *Question Duncan about trying to save the victim (New crime scene: Duncan's lab) *Investigate Duncan's lab (Clues: Faded paper, Royal robe) *Examine Royal Robe (Result: Skin cells) *Examine Skin cells (Result: Match; New suspect: King Edward VI) *Ask Edward about how he got in the time machine. *Examine Faded paper (Result: Spanish writing) *Analyse Paper with Spanish writing on (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Spanish) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer can tie knots) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gem Shop (Clues: Broken Black gems, Bloody Spiky Rope, Broken Sign) *Examine Wooden Sign (Result: Name of shop; New suspect: Edward Fights) *Question Edward about the Gems he makes (Profile Updated: Edward can tie knots and Speaks Spanish) *Examine Broken Black Gem (Result: Faded Sign) *Examine Faded Sign (Result: Owner's name; New suspect: Mary Melco) *Get answers from Mary about the gem (Profile Updated: Mary speaks Spanish) *Examine Bloody Spiky Rope (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer does Fencing; Murder weapon filed: Spiky Rope; New crime scene: Cell's bed) *Investigate Cell's Bed (Result: Remote bomb, Bin) *Disarm Remote bomb (Result: Disarmed bomb) *Examine Remote's location (Result: Time Machine) *Demand answers from Duncan about nearly blowing up the victim (Profile Updated: Duncan Speaks Spanish and does Fencing) *Examine Bin (Result: Angry Letter) *Analyse Angry Letter (12:00:00) *Ask Anne about the victim's accusations (Profile Updated: Anne Speaks Spanish, Does Fencing and can tie knots) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Counter (Clues: Locked chest, Faded poster, Stolen object) *Examine Stolen Object (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyse Strange Substance (03:00:00) *Arrest Mary Melco for stealing the victim's necklace (Profile Updated: Mary does fencing and can tie knots) *Examine Faded Object (Result: Wanted poster) *Ask King Edward why he wanted the victim arrested (Profile Updated: King Edward Speaks Spanish, Does Fencing and can tie knots) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Doll of the victim) *Question Edward about the horrid doll (Profile Updated: Edward does Fencing) *Investigate Medical Slab (Clue: Knife) *Examine Knife (Result: Sample) *Analyse Sample (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male, The killer has blue eyes) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto Misplaced in Time (6/7) (1 star) Misplaced in Time (6/7) *Ask Duncan about the location of the painting (Available at the beginning of Misplaced in Time; Reward: Tudor Necklace) *Investigate Duncan's lab (Clue: Painting) *Examine Painting (Result: 3 gems) *Analyse gems (06:00:00) *Show Knox the suprise they have for him (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Edward about what they should do about the Black gem (Available at the beginning of Misplaced in Time) *Speak to Mary about her gem. *Investigate Edward's Fight's cell (Prerequisite: Mary's interrogation; Clue: Broken Black gem) *Examine Broken Black gem *Question King Henry about being in 1557 (Reward: 3x Burgers) *Ask James Jimason about the sounds he heard. (Everything above must be done first) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases where a main character is a suspect. *When speaking to Edward Fights, for the first time, You can see him making the gem Charlie Hamington would use when he was the Winds of Justice. *This is one of the cases where more then one suspect is arrested. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:The Tudor Era